1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card clothing for flats of a carding machine, which card clothing includes a plurality of mutually abutting saw tooth wire strips. Carding machines include as main working elements a rotating main carding drum provided with a saw tooth wire clothing in form of a saw tooth wire strip helically wound therearound and flats provided with a card clothing and located along a part of the circumference of the carding drum. One design of clothing of the flats includes a plurality of saw tooth wire strips. These cooperate with the clothing of the carding drum to produce a fleece free of neps and having parallelized fibres.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The DE-AS No. 21 45 459, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,953, discloses a card clothing for flats of a carding machine having a plurality of saw tooth wire strips. These saw tooth wire strips are embedded in a plastic material by means of which they are mounted onto the flats. The strips are, furthermore, bent at one location or extend, alternatively, curvilinear with the object to arrive at a higher number of teeth per working square unit and to improve the quality of the fleece produced.
It has been found that in operation individual saw tooth wire strips got torn out of the plastic material substrate leading to damages of the machine. The reason of this drawback is among others that due to the angular or bent shape of the individual saw tooth wire strips a lateral force acts onto same which can exceed the arresting force of the plastic material such that individual wire strips can be torn out of the plastic substrate. It also has been found that this known design was somewhat deficient regarding the opening, cleaning of fibres or elimination of trash, resp. of neps contained in the web.